koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Omega Force
Omega Force (ω-Force) is a video game development team in Koei. Their creation began during a time when Koei was well known for their historical or raising simulation titles; their primary focus is to create action products for the company. While their early titles ventured into different sub-divisions of the genre, they are popularly known for their Warriors franchises. The founding members of the group who remain in Koei today are Akihiro Suzuki and Kenichi Ogasawara. Other key supervisors for the Dynasty Warriors series include Atsushi Miyauchi, Tomohiko Sho, and Takashi Morinaka. Key supervisors for the Samurai Warriors series include Hisashi Koinuma, Hiroshi Kataoka, and Osamu Mieda. According to Ogasawara, the name for the team began when the manager for the 4th software division wanted to name their team after the letter Z. However, there were disagreements regarding the presentation of the letter itself, which seemed a little too simple and has numerous readings in different cultures. Rather than take the last letter of the modern day alphabet, they instead turned to the Greek alphabet and took "omega" instead. If they left their name as Omega, however, it could conflict with the eponymous clock manufacturer. The later added Force is a Japanese homophone of the English pronunciation of "fourth" and an inside homage to the division itself. It also invokes a powerful image that the team wanted for themselves. Ogasawara says their name figuratively means that they are "Koei's last weapon". They are aware of vocal complaints regarding their portrayal of historical figures shooting laser beams and possessing other magical gimmicks in the Warriors series. They defend their artistic licensing as a simple form of entertainment. As of April 1, 2016, Omega Force is a brand name for Koei-Tecmo's Warriors series and certain collaboration titles. Developed Games *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' - PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch *''Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate'' - PlayStation 4 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4'' - PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, 2020 *''Attack on Titan 2: Final Battle'' - PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, 2019 *''Warriors Orochi 4'' - PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, 2018 *''Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition'' - Nintendo Switch, 2018 *''Attack on Titan 2'' - PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, 2018 *''Dynasty Warriors 9'' - PlayStation 4, Xbox One, 2018 *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' - Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, 2017 *''Warriors All-Stars'' - PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, 2017 *''Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada'' - PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, 2016 *''BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk'' - PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, 2016 *''Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers'' - PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, 2016 *''Toukiden 2'' - PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, 2016 *''Dragon Quest Heroes II'' - PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, 2016 *''Attack on Titan'' - PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One 2016 *''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2016 *''Arslan: The Warriors of Legend'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, 2015 *''Samurai Warriors 4: Empires'' - PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, 2015 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, 2015 *''Dragon Quest Heroes'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, 2015 *''Samurai Warriors 4-II'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, 2015 *''Bladestorm: Nightmare'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, 2015 *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3'' - Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, 2014 *''Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, 2014 *''Toukiden Kiwami'' - PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, 2014 *''Quiz Battle Toukiden'' - Mobile devices, 2014 *''Hyrule Warriors'' - Wii U, 2014 *''Shin Sangoku Musou Blast'' - Mobile devices, 2014 *''Sengoku Musou Shoot'' - Mobile devices, 2014 *''Samurai Warriors 4'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, 2014 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, 2013 *''Sengoku Musou 2 with Moushouden & Empires HD Version'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, 2013 *''Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, 2013 *''Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, 2013 *''Toukiden: The Age of Demons'' - PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, 2013 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, 2013 *''Dynasty Warriors 8'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2013 *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2'' - PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360, 2012 *''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper'' - Wii U, 2012 *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires'' - PlayStation 3, 2012 *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2012 *''Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 HD Version'' - PlayStation 3, 2012 *''Musou OROCHI 2 Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2012 *''Shin Sangoku Musou VS'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2012 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' - PlayStation 3, 2012 *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2012 *''Warriors Orochi 3'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors Next'' - PlayStation Vita, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 3, 2011 *''Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Special'' - PlayStation Portable, 2011 *''Sengoku Musou 3: Empires'' - PlayStation 3, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2011 *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles'' - Nintendo 3DS, 2011 *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z'' - PlayStation 3, 2011 *''Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden'' - Wii, 2011 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, 2010 *''TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll'' - PlayStation 3, 2010 *''Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2'' - PlayStation Portable, 2010 *''Samurai Warriors 3'' - Wii, 2009 *''Musou OROCHI Z'' - PlayStation 3, 2009 *''Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires'' - PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, 2009 *''Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce'' - PlayStation Portable, 2009 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' - PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360, 2008 *''Saihai no Yukue'' - Nintendo DS, 2008 *''Warriors Orochi 2'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2008 *''Fatal Inertia'' - (produced) Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, 2007 *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2007 *''Samurai Warriors: Katana'' - Wii, 2007 *''Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War'' - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Dynasty Warriors DS'' - Nintendo DS, 2007 *''Warriors Orochi'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' - PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, 2007 *''Samurai Warriors 2: Empires'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2006 *''Jan Sangoku Musou'' - PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Nintendo DS, 2006 *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2006 *''Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2'' - PlayStation Portable, 2006 *''Samurai Warriors 2'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360, 2006 *''Samurai Warriors: State of War'' - PlayStation Portable, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors 4 Hyper'' - Windows, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors Advance'' - Game Boy Advance, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox, 2005 *''Dynasty Warriors (PSP)'' - PlayStation Portable, 2004 *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires'' - PlayStation 2, 2004 *''Samurai Warriors'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox, 2004 *''Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2003 *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' - PlayStation 2 and Xbox, 2003 *''Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' - PlayStation 2, 2002 *''Dynasty Warriors 3'' - PlayStation 2, 2001 and Xbox, 2002 *''Dynasty Warriors 2'' - PlayStation 2, 2000 *''WinBack'' - Nintendo 64, PlayStation 2, 1999, 2001 *''Destrega'' - PlayStation, 1998 *''Enigma'' - PlayStation, 1998 *''Dynasty Warriors'' - PlayStation, 1997 Gallery wforce-2013newyear.jpg|Happy New Year 2013 message wforce-2014newyear.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 message Sw10thanniversary-2014newyearmessage.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 message wforce-2015newyear.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 message Wforce-2016newyear.jpg|Happy New Year 2016 message Wforce-2017newyear.png|Happy New Year 2017 message Wforce-2018newyear.png|Happy New Year 2018 message Omega Force 20th Anniversary Cake.png|Cake to celebrate Omega Force's 20th anniversary External Links *Brand subheading, Official Twitter page *Official 20th Anniersary website *Nintendo Creators Interview for Kenichi Ogasawara Category:Company